


Gimme Wonu

by chulibels



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gacha salt, Idk what this thing is tbh, Just an itch i've been aching to scratch, M/M, Mindless Fluff, No beta we die like superstar pledis on feb 26, Rhythm game nonsense, mild crack, superstar pledis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulibels/pseuds/chulibels
Summary: Jun plays Superstar Pledis in hopes of bagging home all the S and R rarity Wonwoos.Much to his frustration, none of them seems to have plans to come home to him. At all.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Gimme Wonu

**Author's Note:**

> based on a plotless dream i had last october

"Gimme Wonu!" Junhui yells at his phone for the 37th time.

While everyone else has been busy lounging or flirting or both on this weekend movie night, Junhui sits in a corner of the dorm's living room, becoming moderately frustrated as shown above. Four consecutive hours of farming his butt off for Rhythm Points and this is how _Superstar Pledis_ chooses to treat him: It just won't hand over the rare Wonwoo cards.

All he's ever rewarded are the stinky Cs and the smelly Bs and the lone grade A Wonu with the silver lettering. Which is neat, actually, and something he knows he ought to be grateful for. Every Wonu in his collection is a treasure that deserves appreciation.

Except how can you expect him to fully fulfill the appreciative boyfriend's duty when the amount of S and R Wonus he's acquired totals to a grand sum of _Nada_? Not a single one after six months of religious grinding? It's absurd.

Should he pray harder to the RNG gods to make the gold Wonus come home to him? This he wonders as he redeems yet another Wonu-less (sigh) cardpack that comes free from his gift box. 

One by one he goes through his haul, selecting power-up fodders to feed his remaining unleveled C Wonwoos with. So that his Wonus can shine brighter and perform better with the additional stars. He picks out the Seventeen cards sandwiched between their NU'EST sunbaenims and Bumzu-ssi's super shiny sunglasses.

A Hannie-hyung. Feed.

S Hoshi. Feed.

C Coups. Definitely feed.

S Jihoonie. Fee-- Oh, wow, nice. Keep.

C Me. Also keep. Because Wonu needs the other half of WonHui by his side, duh. Totally not 'cause that other half considers himself hella gorgeous in this pic.

R Mingyu. Feed.

Another R Mingyu. Feed.

With matching thunderclap SFX, C Wonu and R Mingyu clash. 'FAILED' the screen text displays after Mingyu and the last of his RPs go poof. Gone and wasted.

"Argh! Stupid Mingyu!"

"Hey! I have ears, Hyung!" Mingyu complains from the couch, an otherwise relaxed arm draped around the shoulders of Minghao snuggled close into his side. HaoHao simply does his customary eye-roll at their exchange.

Junhui ignores them.

"Accept it, Hyung. You're unlucky," remarks Chan, loitering at his side, unhelpfully. 

A semi-fake wushu-chop to the forehead sends the maknae reeling back to whence he came from.

"You could just buy the diamonds in the shop to open more premium packs, no?" Joshua suggests helpfully.

"True, but...That would make me feel dirty." Junhui does a dramatic groan. "It's like I'm paying Wonu to come home to me! He's not that kind of person, Hyung!" 

"...Right."

"Besides, I wanna win his hand with my own hard work and effort," he says with newfound determination, a resolute fist pumped in the air.

"Fun. You go do your thing, Jun." Joshua back-pats him before rejoining his fellow 95-ers chilling on the room's opposite corner.

Junhui nods then turns his attention back to the peach-coloured app. _Alright, last chance! Let's go!_ -1 headphone.

Gold and blue circles rain down the screen to the heavy beat of Getting Closer: Hard Mode. Yes, he can almost see that rare Wonu getting closer at hand with each press of his fingertips, numb at this point and on the verge of noping out, but nay! He trudges on hitting notes and prevails, clearing the round and earning his final reward. The card is placed face-down on the board and he clicks it.

What appears is...

_ComeoncomeongimmeWonupleasepleaseplease—_

...His third R Mingyu.

Cue much internal screaming and a phone thrown against the wall.

Resigned to the hopelessness and despair resulting from this streak of abysmal luck, Junhui slowly lies down on his stomach then hugs the floor. Long limbs sprawl on the ground like a starfish washed ashore.

"Hey everybody, Junnie's dead," Soonyoung, passing the human starfish by, casually announces.

Truth. Considering Wonwoo's betrayal, you may as well pronounce him dead. Never in his twenty-four years of life has he felt so unloved. So unwanted. He figures he could finally empathize with the feelings of a jilted bride at the altar, waiting for a groom that will never show up.

How _dare_ Wonu not show up?

Suddenly, in front of him, Wonwoo shows up.

Sharp alluring eyes plus a certified R-tier jawline are what greets him the moment Junhui peers up. And then his most favorite deep voice in the whole wide universe.

"Tired yet?"

He goes back to hugging the floor.

Using a slippered foot, Wonwoo nudges Junhui by the shoulder. The nudged looks back up, embittered.

"Leave me be, Wonu. Aren't you satisfied yet? Can't you see how much of my pitiful soul you've already managed to crush? All because you refuse to come home..."

"But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Hmph! You're not my rare Wonus."

"Tch. What a troublesome cat."

Reaching down, Wonwoo hauls him up between the arms then steadies him by the waist, a pair of warm hands settling against the small of Junhui's back. "Can your rare Wonwoo cards hold you like this?" Wonwoo pulls their bodies closer together. "Can they? Hm?"

"N-no?"

"Unlucky them."

And Ultra Rave Junhui's heart goes. He has to fight the warmth creeping up his cheeks as his boyfriend stands there, looking positively smug over one-upping rivals made out of pixels. 

"Rather than wasting time feeding me Mingyu, how about getting me in the mood to be fed with something else?"

"Wonu!"

His next scandalized thought doesn't take form, for Junhui feels Wonwoo's breath against his, followed mere milliseconds by a soft pressure on his lips. The kiss is quick and chaste and lingers with the taste of spearmint. 

He stares at Wonwoo's face, dazed.

"Your lips, kitten. I was talking about them. What else were you thinking of?" A damnable smirk settles across Wonwoo's own lips. The one smirk to end all smirks. The smirkiest smirk. "Pervert."

"Nnnn! Why you--! Nnnnnn!"

Wonwoo lets out breathy chuckles in response to a whining Junhui smacking him alternately between shoulder and chest. Not like he'd admit it to the other right now, but despite it all, the sound of that laughter will always be music to Junhui's ears. A contrast to the eleven unified groans resounding in the background, along with protests all anti-PDA in nature. 

Which the two ignore.

Smug features turn into a fond and warm gaze as Wonwoo mildly brushes a thumb over Junhui's cheekbone.

"Don't believe that game. No matter what, no matter when, if you wish it so, I'll always come home to you."

_Ah..._

As expected, in-real-life Wonu still remains the most super.

"No diamonds needed..." Wonwoo presses their lips together for a second time. "Only your kisses."

See? The rarest.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's how my complete nonsense of a dream ended. for some reason my then slumbering brain up and decided for jun to be f2p and that he's got no clue at all about upgrading card rarities. idk why that is (￣ ￣|||) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
